


Hollow

by orphan_account



Category: Spellbreak (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Spellbreak, Spellstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hope’s last moments in the Spellstorm that took her life.
Kudos: 1





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> breaktober day 1!

Everything around me had a purple haze. The edges of my vision rumbled and shook as the Spellstorm overtook my body and all the things around me. The plants, the ruined buildings, the barrels and unopened chests. Everything was engulfed in the storm, swallowed up and abandoned by those smart enough, fast enough, to get away.   
Every breath I took felt like another brick being added to the weight on my chest, on my lungs. Breathing was becoming increasingly more difficult and the particles of magic swirling in the air attached themselves to the back of my throat, dried out my tongue, and filled my nostrils. I coughed, just once, the action bringing a ripping sensation to my lungs, and felt something fly out from my mouth and dribble down my chin. I brought a shaky hand, the one that didn’t have my gauntlet latched onto it, and wiped my face with the palm. I could feel the grains of dust, dirt, and magic scratch my skin as I wiped. I carefully lifted my arm up so I could look at the mess of my palm and saw bright red. I had coughed up blood.   
I let my arm drop back down to the ground and tried to laugh, my lungs disagreeing with the act, forcing more of my blood out onto my face. 

_ ‘Is this it...?’ _ I asked myself bitterly.  _ ‘Is this how the great Hope dies out?’ _

My thoughts were racing as I laid on my back in that abandoned, ruined house, all alone, my legs trapped under tons of debris. Images of my life flashed before my eyes as the corners became darker and darker, breathing starting to feel impossible. I saw visions of myself as a child. Images of my guardians, of my first home, then my second, and third, and I could almost taste the moment I stopped counting. I saw my first run-in with a Breaker. Felt the way I felt all those years ago when they blasted away from me, running away from Vowguards who shouted at me to get to safety. Safety never came. Only excitement. Envy. I wanted to be free. I wanted to run too. I wanted to fly.   
I saw the first time I got my wish too. A wind gauntlet that blasted me too hard and too far into the air. I panicked and fell to the ground ungracefully. As if I had summoned her, Avira Emberdane came into my life. She taught me how to use my gauntlet, how to channel magic to smooth my fall, no matter how high up I went.   
I fell into the  The Order of the VowBreakers as easily as breathing. There, I learned how to use different gauntlets, sometimes even two at once. I studied the different combination spells and reactions you could get from pairing certain gauntlets. I quickly climbed the ranks and gained a reputation for myself amongst Breakers. I was a natural, they said. People trusted me, saw me as a source of… Hope. 

My eyes saw Garrick. The way he spoke, the way he smiled and laughed. The way he would look at me, I saw it all. I missed it already. I would never see him again and I  _ hated _ that. All the things we planned to do, all the things I wanted to tell him, swallowed up by a stupid storm. A storm I could have survived if I had been smarter, faster. 

I was leading a loot of the Hollowlands. A couple other Breakers were with me as we searched for Scrolls to send back to Garrick. We were also looking for anything useful to us; food, drink, new gauntlets, better gear, potions, or even shards to better our armor. Anything we could get our hands on. The storm was quickly approaching, closing in faster than usual. It caught up to us and I managed to find a vault for the team to seek shelter in.   
My plan was to do a quick look around the area before we waited out the storm. I didn’t want the storm to destroy anything we could use. I didn’t want to disappoint anyone with our finds. As I was running around, using my rune to its full extent, I could have swore I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I thought it was another Breaker, someone who was willing to disrupt me for whatever I had on hand, even if it wasn’t much. I turned around quickly, readying my gauntlet. No one was there. I hesitantly lowered my arm, but then I saw the same shadowy figure on my right. I turned around even faster and threw my arm up again. A breath, or maybe it was the wind, tickled the back of my neck and I whipped around, shooting off a ball of fire at the first thing I saw. A stack of boxes and barrels. They broke apart and fell on top of me, pinning me down by my legs and torso, leaving only my arms and neck mobile. I tried desperately to pull and push them off, tried to wiggle myself free, but I couldn’t even wiggle my toes. My legs were probably broken beneath the heavy wood. I opened my mouth to scream for help but quickly shut it just as the Spellstorm overtook the area. 

Everything had a purple haze. The edges of my vision rumbled and shook before the blackening corners overtook the view before me, and I lost consciousness. 


End file.
